La Era del Mito en el Pais del Fuego
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Los dioses son caprichosos, todos los saben. Pero los residentes de Konoha deberan afrontar las consecuencias, recibiendo a seis poderosos caballeros dorados. ¿Como lograran acoplares dos mundos diferentes?
1. Dioses caprichosos y mortales fastidioso

**La era del Mito en el País del Fuego**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a y los de Naruto a Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi invención.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Dioses caprichosos y mortales fastidiosos.**

* * *

No estaba precisamente en la mañana que ella había deseado. La joven diosa de ojos grises poso su vista en cada uno de lo presentes, pero ninguno parecía advertir en ella. ¿Y esos eran sus más leales, poderosos y respetables guerreros? Si por ella fuera solo se quedarían en poderosos, porque de eso no había duda; pero en lo demás existían muchas pruebas en contra. Y toda vía algunos no habían aparecido después de su invitación a desayunar.

Cerró los ojos, buscando paciencia en su interior. ¿Dónde estaba el honor y la seriedad de los guerreros que viajaron al infierno? Si ella hubiera conocido esa faceta antes…

-Ya te he dicho que así no se tratan a los invitados. – dijo el menor de los gemelos, tomando asiento en la mesa. Ni siquiera se había dignado en saludarla. Abrió un poco sus ojos solo para asegurarse que el mayor de los hermanos le enseñaría modales…

-Tenia entendida que eras un Santo dorado al igual que todos los presentes. – replico Saga con su profunda voz, se sentó junto a su gemelo y comenzó a servirse.

Saori alzo una ceja, incrédula.

-Me alegra que el mensaje haya llegado hasta ti. – dijo Kanon, sonriéndole descaradamente a su hermano.

-Entonces estarás de acuerdo que también tienes obligaciones como _todos_ aquí.

-Ese, hermano mio, es el punto donde diferimos. – Kanon mordió un trozo de la fruta que reposaba en su plato y mastico con lentitud mientras Saga esperaba con la ceja alzada. – soy sustituto, lo recuerdas. Un caso sumamente especial y las responsabilidades recaen sobre el caballero oficial. En este caso tú. – termino su discurso colocando su mano en el hombro de Saga, que se movió con brusquedad para quitar el contacto.

¿Y ese era _Kanon de Géminis_? Se pregunto Saori, incrédula ante el descaro del hijo prodigo del santuario. Bueno, tenia que admitirlo, no había cambiado mucho.

-Pero eso es injusto y lo sabes. – replico Saga perdiendo la paciencia. -¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer todo cuando, tú solo te dedicas a ir a clubes con Milo o Mascara de muerte?

¿Y ese era _Saga de Géminis_? Uno de los caballeros que no le importo perder su honor por protegerla, la rencarnación del dios de la guerra sangrienta era el mismo que ahora se quejaba como un crio con su hermano. Un tic se instalo en su ceja derecha y volvió a cerrar sus ojos en busca de paciencia.

-Venia en el paquete junto a la armadura, recuerdo que era tu sueño cuando éramos unos críos. Ya sabes soy tan buen hermano que te dejo tener todo lo que quiera.

-¡Kanon!

-¡Hola a todos! – las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar al caballero de escorpio feliz. ¿Al menos uno saludo? – pensó Saori. Detrás de él entro Aioria mirando a todos lados. – ¿Que se te perdió gatito?

Un gruñido fue la respuesta que dio el castaño y camino decidido hasta la mesa.

-Oye, con esa falta de vocabulario nunca conquistaras a la pelirroja. – rio Milo. Los gemelos se rieron ante el comentario, para después seguir con su discusión. Mascara de Muerte que ya llevaba varios minutos, levanto su vista de su plato y rio con cinismo al castaño que se había sonrojado súbitamente.

-¡Cállate bicho! – le grito.

¿_Milo de Escorpio_ se rio ante un insulto a su persona? – Saori estaba atónita, además el honorable _Aioria _estaba perdiendo la compostura en su presencia.

-Como si le hará caso de todas formas. – dijo Mascara de muerte, olvidando por completo su comida para ver como saltaba el Leo.

-Nadie te metió a ti, necrófilo.

El pie de Saori comenzó a golpear el suelo desesperadamente. Ella solo quería un desayuno tranquilo con sus _queridos_ caballeros dorados. Hacerles notar lo mucho que los extrañaba cuando ella estaba en Japón y lo agradecida que iba a estar siempre con ellos. Había dejado en el santuario guerreros revividos que apenas se podía ver entre ellos y lo que haya es esto.

Ahora solo los quería a diez mil años luz de distancia, bien calladitos.

-Mira que si no fuera por las raras ordenes de Athena, yo ni estaría aquí. – Las palabras de Mascara de Muerte llegaron hasta sus oídos y perdió el control.

Su cosmos caracterizado por ser cálido, comenzó a elevarse violentamente, inundando el salón completo, sin que ella se percatara. Estaba tan sumida en imaginarse a los molestos caballeros en un lugar lejos, muy lejos de ella. Ahora cabo Sunion parecía una buena idea… no aun estaba en los limites del santuario.

-Athena.

-Athena-sama.

-Princesa.

-Atenea.

¿Y ahora que querían? ¿Gastarle el nombre? O acaso la creían tan inútil como para que no supiera que ella era la rencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Los caballeros por su parte estaban atónitos, observando el cosmos ondulante y divino de su señora llenar el comedor principal. ¿Qué le ocurría a su diosa? Era escalofriante la sensación eléctrica que recorría la piel de los cinco guerreros al contacto con la energía.

Saga se levanto de su silla con precaución, seguido del resto de los guerreros y con pasos cautelosos, se acercó poco a poco al origen de aquel extraño fenómeno.

-¿Por qué su cosmos es tan agresivo? – pregunto Milo desconcertado, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros en batalla. – Nunca lo había sentido así. ¿Creen ha sido poseída?

-Es imposible, es una diosa… - respondió Kanon, cruzándose de brazos y evaluando la situación. – por lo que sabemos. – agrego mas bajo

La puerta doble de roble y oro se abrió un par de centímetros, pero a ninguno de los guerreros le importo.

-Señorita Athena ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Y ahora uno más que venia a cuestionar sus acciones. ¡Era Athena la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría, hija predilecta de Zeus, empuñaba a Niké en su mano derecha y no le daba explicaciones a nadie de lo que hacia! ¡A Nadie! Abrió sus ojos con enojo, sin percatarse que el gris había sido sustituido por el dorado. Ahora entendía porque sus hermanos los habían confinado a una prisión donde nunca podrían rencarnar, pero no ella y ¡no! Tenia que ir ella y todo su estúpido y benevolente amor a sacarlo

Jamás se percato de los rostros desencajados de sus súbditos al verla en tal estado, ni de como todos encendían su cosmos y llamaban a sus armaduras para protegerse especialmente de ella.

-Largo de aquí. – siseo con furia, pero todos estaban muy lejos de ella como para escucharla. -¡AHORA!

Una onda expansiva de cosmos estallo, empujando hasta las paredes a los seis hombres de la habitación. Un segundo después no había rastro de ellos.

Saori parpadeo confundida una, dos y hasta tres veces. Hasta recobrar un poco su auto control, miro toda la habitación en pánico y lo que había sido hasta hace unos momentos el banquete magnifico que las doncellas habían colocado, ahora estaba arrimado a cada pared y el centro de la habitación era un salón vacío. Se sentó en su trono e intento localizar el cosmos de los dorados, pero no sentía nada. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, tal vez estaban inconscientes debajo de toda aquella comida.

¡Oh! Solo esperaba que no estuvieran muertos, Hades no los quería de vuelta tan pronto.

Las puertas se abrieron con un gran estruendo y dos caballeros llegaron hasta sus pies, apresurados. Ella los miro con nerviosismo.

-¡Señorita Athena! – exclamaron ambos antes de arrodillarse frente a ella.

¿Por qué los demás no se podían comportar como ellos? – se lamento internamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?, estábamos subiendo la escalinata cuando sentimos la explosión. – se excuso Shura.

-Oh, si. Me encuentro perfectamente, no te preocupes. – respondió con un ademan en la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Nuestros compañeros donde están? –Aioros miro el desastroso salón.

-No ha pasado nada. – la joven diosa se levanto y camino hasta una de las grandes ventanas, apartando con puntapiés la comida y utensilios que se le atravesaban. – solo se… ¿Fueron?

-¿A una misión? – pregunto el castaño, levantándose. El caballero de capricornio lo imito para evitar darle la espalda a su amada diosa.

-¡Exacto Aioros! Por eso me agradas tanto. – celebro, dándose la vuelta con energías renovadas. – están en una misión, donde yo los mande a los cinco.

-Seis. – corrigió Shura. – eran seis los cosmos que estaban aquí, aparte del sueño. Antes de la explosión.

-Aiora no me había mencionado nada. – murmuro Sagitario por lo bajo.

-Aioros, recuerda que la confidencialidad es una virtud entre mis guerreros mas queridos, por eso el caballero de Leo no había mencionado nada. Ahora pueden retirarse.

El portador de excallibur alzo una ceja y miro a su compañero que simplemente atino a encogerse de hombros. Con una leve reverencia los dos chicos salieron aconsejando a sus compañeros que iban en camino que ni se acercaran al lugar de los hechos.

-Recuérdame no hacer enojar a la señorita Saori. – le dijo Aioros, rogando porque su hermano estuviera bien, dentro de lo que cabe para un guerrero.

* * *

El sol brillaba con toda su magnificencia esa mañana, habían pasado días enteros con lluvias y por fin podían volver a entrenar como era debido. Sin embargo, los tres chicos estaban parados a mitad de un puente mirando aburridos como las horas pasaban.

El pelinegro miraba la corriente del rio, absorto en sus pensamientos y jugueteaba con la cadena con el símbolo del clan que había regalado su hermano para su cumpleaños decimoséptimo, hace un par de semanas. Miro sobre su hombro a sus dos compañeros, Sakura estaba apoyada en el barandal opuesto al de él, contemplando quien sabe que en el suelo y con la guardia completamente baja; y Naruto… ¿Esta dormido?

¡Oh, claro! La fiesta a la que sus amigos habían ido a pesar de la torrencial lluvia. Se separo de su posición y se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a la pelirosa. El había dejado la aldea por bastante tiempo junto a su hermano, mientras ambos entrenaban en una de las guaridas de los Uchiha alrededor del país del fuego. Y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado la chica frente a él en ese tiempo.

-Sakura. – llamo con su voz profunda.

Ella levanto sus ojos jades hacia él y después todo fue muy rápido. Una nube de humo apareció entre en medio del puente, donde apareció su maestro y como acto reflejo el rubio se levanto de golpe, dispuesto a gritarle; sin embargo una fuerte ráfaga de viento los azoto, se agarraron del pasamanos con fuerza, mientras una brillante luz cubría todo el lugar por una milésima de segundos. El aire seso de golpe, al mismo tiempo que escucharon varios golpes sordos en el suelo y otro en el agua.

Los tres chicos y su maestro, miraron el cuerpo más cercano con curiosidad.

-¡Rápido! Hay que sacar los que cayeron al agua. – ordeno el peliplata. Dejando que sus alumnos fueran por los tres cuerpos.

-¡Por Kami! ¿Que pesan? – dijo Sakura, dejando caer el cuerpo que ella recogió en la hierba.

-Es esa extraña armadura, creo que son Samuráis. – indico Sasuke inspeccionando al chico castaño que se encontraba a sus pies.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no revisas si están vivos? – pregunto Naruto, agachándose hasta la altura del peliazul que había rescatado. Con una pequeña rama comenzó a tocarle la cara al desconocido.

-No hagas eso Teme. – le advirtió el moreno.

-¡No seas aguafiestas!

El chico que estaba inconsciente abrió de pronto los ojos, dejando ver el extraño color aqua que poseían.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – grito, tomo el brazo del rubio y lo lanzo varios metros de distancia.

Se paro en una milésima de segundo y se coloco en una posición defensiva, Sakura y Sasuke lo imitaron.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que les han hecho a mis compañeros? – demando, clavando su fiera mirada en el Uchiha. – respondan o sufrirán la tortura de la aguja escarlata.

**-continuara-**


	2. ¿Ninjas? ¿Santos? ¡Que idiotez!

**La era del Mito en el País del Fuego**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiyay l os de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Solo la historia es de mi invención.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**¿Ninjas? ¿Santos? ¡Que idiotez! **

Milo levanto la barquilla y camino un par de pasos hacia enfrente. Dos críos no serian capaces de atemorizarlo por lo que se obligo a relajar su postura y lucir la sonrisa más característica de él. Un escorpión tenia mas formas de atacar antes de comenzar con las picaduras, así que el comenzaría con su tortura mental. Un gemido de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos, y sus ojos cerúleos bajaron hasta el césped, donde Aioria comenzaba recobrar el conocimiento. Vio como el chico pelinegro se movía velozmente y en un instante tenia a Aioria atado a sus pies.

-¡Oye!, ¿Que te pasa? – gruño Leo intentando ver sobre su hombro quien era el atacante, pero solo consiguió que un kunai se instalara peligrosamente junto a su cuello.

-Creo que los papeles se invierten. – dijo el pelinegro, esbozando una socarrona sonrisa. – Ahora responde tu, ¿Quién eres y como llegaron hasta Konoha?

Él y Aioria intercambiaron una mirada desconcertados. ¿Konoha? ¿Donde demonios era eso?, pero claro, sí hubiera estado mas atento a las clases de Geografía que le impartía su maestro, tal vez lo supiera.

-Yo soy Milo de Escorpión, - respondió colocando sus manos en la cintura. – Caballero Dorado de la orden de la Diosa Athena, guardián de la octava casa. Y tu mocoso – agrego señalando al pelinegro. – Te arrepentirás de hablarme así. ¡Así que suelta a mi compañero y combate con honor!

El pelinegro clavo más el kunai en Aioria y un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizo por la garganta.

-Tú atacaste a Naruto primero así que responde: ¿Qué buscan aquí?

-Sasuke, ¡déjalo! – dijo la chica junto a aquel mocoso arrogante. Milo la contemplo por primera vez y no pudo sonreír aun más ante el atuendo de la chica. Definitivamente las amazonas deberían vestirse así.

-Le agradezco que interceda por mi vida, pero le aseguro que no es necesario. – dijo Aioria mirándola de reojo. La chica pelirosa bajo la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada ante los penetrantes ojos verdes. _¡Maldición!_ Pensó Milo, el gato se le estaba adelantando.

-De… de nada… supongo. – balbuceo.

Sasuke bufo, y la concentración de Escorpio volvió a recaer en él. El chico no tenía un cuerpo muy corpulento, tal vez era rápido pero apostaba a que su fuerza no era mucha, y tampoco llevaba protección alguna. No era como si serviría de algo contra su aguja escarlata de todos modos.

-¡Oye tu! – un grito agudo perforo los oídos de todos y Milo se volteo a sus espaldas. El rubio que había visto al despertar lo señalaba desde largo. – ¡Esa no es la manera de tratar al futuro Hokage de la Hoja, ´ttebayo!

-Cállate Naruto. Seré yo quien me encargue de él.

Milo rio fuertemente y volvió a ver a Sasuke.

-Si tanto es tu deseo de morir mocoso, te daré una lección.

La mano libre de Sasuke comenzó a brillar con luz azul, al mismo tiempo que Milo elevaba su cosmos y tiraba su brazo derecho hacia atrás. Sasuke estaba seguro que no lo atacaría mientras tuviera a su compañero frente a él. Sin embargo, una luz roja lo cegó por unos instantes, el dolor en su pecho se extendió al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se elevaba por los aires ¿Que clase de jutsu era ese?

-Esa es la aguja escarlata. – dijo Milo, casi adivinando los pensamientos del moreno, cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke cayo césped. – El golpe es microscópico pero el dolor se extiende por todo el cuerpo junto con el veneno. Recibirás catorce…

-Ya cállate y quíteme estas cuerdas. – lo interrumpió Aioria poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-¿Sasuke te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sakura posando su mano en la mancha oscura que se expandía por su camiseta negra.

Él la aparto bruscamente y se puso de pie, observando a los dos chicos. Pagarían haberlo humillado de esa forma.

-Esa no es la manera de tratar a una chica. – le reprendió Milo… y fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sasuke corrió y activo su Sharingan, lanzándose sobre el chico peliazul. Fue esquivado con asombrosa facilidad y al darse cuenta sintió un puño en su estomago, que le saco todo el aire.

-¡Teme! – grito Naruto al verlo doblarse del dolor y se lanzo hacia Milo, sin embargo fue retenido por Aioria. – ¡Clones de sombra! – una docena de Narutos apareció al instante, dejando a los dos caballeros de Athena atónitos.

Un peliazul había estado observando todo desde algunos minutos, nadie había reparado en su presencia, por estar absortos en tal ridícula pelea. Se puso de pie y acomodo la capa blanca de su armadura.

-Milo, Aioria. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? - su profunda voz logro detener los ataques de sus compañeros y de la manada de rubios.

Sakura se voltio hacia aquel peliazul, igual que sus amigos, y se quedo absorta por unos segundos. Miro al castaño que decía cosas lindas y luego a Milo, para ver de nuevo al peliazul ¡Kami! ¡Es que acaso estaban lloviendo chicos tremendamente sexys! Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante el pensamiento.

-Este chico nos ha atacado, en cuanto nos hemos despertado. – dijo Milo lanzando un puntapié a Sasuke.

-Tú nos atacaste primero. – atajo el Uchiha. Levantándose con todo la dignidad que le era posible en ese instante.

-¿Estas poniendo en duda mi palabra?

Milo lo miro a los profundos ojos azabaches y Sasuke no se intimido, respondiendo con ferocidad. Una nube de humo salió de la nada y al disiparse un hombre que solo mostraba un ojo de su cara, apareció junto a Saga.

-Esperemos que todo esto sea un mal entendido. – dijo casi con aburrimiento. Los caballeros de Oro miraron recelosos al recién llegado. – El resto de sus compañeros han sufrido un gran golpe al caer, mi alumna es medico y podrá revisarlos enseguida, pero antes debo saber como llegaron hasta aquí.

-Soy Saga de Géminis, y ellos son Aioria de Leo y Milo de Escorpio. Protectores de la diosa Athena.

-Kakashi Hatake. – se presento el Jounin. Sin poder evitar sentirse asombrado ante las palabras. ¿Realmente esos hombres protegían dioses?

-¡Saga! – un grito mas llamo la atención de todos, excepto la del mencionado, y miraron como tres hombres estaban atados a un árbol. - ¿Cómo has permitido que me secuestren?

-No sabemos como hemos llegado aquí… - Siguió el mayor de los gemelos, ignorando a su hermano.

-…Y dices ser un buen hermano. ¿Por qué no me sorprende de ti?

-Me gustaría hablar con el dios responsable de ustedes…

-¡¿Estas negociando con ese anciano?! – Kakashi miro sobre el hombro del peliazul al otro gemelo, fulminándolo con la mirada. Al menos Saga era un tipo serio, pensó.

-…así podríamos…

-…mejor mátalo de una vez y libérame…

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez, que intento hablar! – Grito de repente Saga, sorprendiendo a todos.- ¿Por qué no te liberas tu solo? Acaso ya te hiciste tan inútil que ni siquiera eso puedes hacer.

-Esto es una venganza por no ayudarte con los deberes. Ya te lo dije hermano, vienen en combo con la armadura que traes puesta.

-Debería venderte de esclavo. – dijo quedamente Saga.

-¿Qué? Vamos, sabes que no podrías vivir sin mí.

-Ya. – una voz suave llego hasta los oídos de Kanon, enmudeciéndolo. Miro hacia su lado derecho, con todo lo que su cuello le permitía, levanto una ceja con curiosidad al ver el largo cabello rubio.

-¿Shaka?- Pregunto asombrado.

-Vaya ricitos de oro, parece que tampoco eres de los favoritos de la bruja Saori. – rio mascara de muerte al otro lado de Kanon.

-No tengo risos. – murmuro exasperado, solo para él.

-¿Como has llamado a Athena? – pregunto Milo acercándose hasta sus compañeros.

-No sé que mas esperabas de él.- dijo Aioria desde su lugar cruzándose de brazos. Aunque con el último recuerdo de Saori, no tenía una mejor descripción de la que había hecho Cáncer.

-Perdonen, ¡oh! nobles guerreros, que no guarde respeto por la arpía déspota que nos mando a quien-sabe-dios-donde y que se hace llamar nuestra diosa protectora.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mascara. – dijo Kanon.

Saga asintió imperceptiblemente y Shaka bufo. Kakashi volteo a ver a sus alumnos intrigados, tanto silencio por parte de ellos no era normal. Sakura seguía arrodillada en el suelo, mirando entretenida la escena al igual que Naruto que ni siquiera trataba de ocultar su diversión. Al notar la mirada de su maestro, la pelirosa se la devolvió encogiéndose de hombros. A unos metros de ella, estaba Sasuke fulminando con la mirada la espalda de Milo, no solo lo había humillado en batalla, sino que se iba de ella como si no significara nada luchar contra él. El jounin camino con pasos tranquilos hasta sus alumnos, llamando la atención de los tres.

-Chicos, esto es algo inesperado. – comenzó a hablar. Él haría lo que todo Jounin preparado, poderoso y profesional como él, haría en tal caso. – Llévenlos con la Hokage, se los encargo.

Y de inmediato desapareció en una nube de humo, reapareciendo en las concurridas calles del mercado. Sin esperar mas, saco del bolsillo su tan preciado libro naranja. Protectores de dioses o no, el tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Que desgraciado. – murmuro Sasuke, fulminando con la mirada el grupo de hombres que estaban frente a él.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacemos? Alguien debe ir a hablar con ellos. – opino Sakura acercándose hasta Naruto y Sasuke.

-Tsk, por que no los dejamos. Si Kakashi lo hizo, nosotros también.

-Acaso les tienes miedo, _mocoso_. – reto Naruto. Sasuke torció sus labios molesto ante aquel apodo que parecía haberse ganado.

-No me llames así, Dobe. – lo amenazo.

-No me digas dobe, teme.

Sakura suspiro, lo que menos quería era estar, ella también, en medio de una guerra de palabras. Paso su vista a los seis desconocidos ignorando olímpicamente a sus compañeros. Tal vez… ella podría… llevarlos hasta su maestra. Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento de llevarlos ella sola hasta la torre de la Hokage. Sintió las mariposas volar en su estomago y aparto la vista casi de inmediato. ¿Lo haría?

_´¡Claro que si! Ino-cerda se morirá de envidia cuando me mire´_

Sakura sonrió y poso sus ojos nuevamente en ellos. Decidida. Camino sin vacilar hasta ellos y no se percato de la mirada de sus dos compañeros. Ambos incrédulos.

-¿Géminis-san? – llego hasta la espalda del peliazul y tiro suavemente la capa blanca que aun seguía húmeda. Su voz sonó mas bajo de lo que quería y su fuerte determinación disminuyo a medida se acercaba. Saga miro sobre su hombro y encontró a la pelirosa mirándolo tímidamente. Levanto una ceja ante tal extraño sufijo, pero no dijo nada y espero a que ella continuara.- Y…yo p…puedo. Yo… s…soy - ¡Por Kami parecía Hinata! Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y luego levanto la mirada. Se arrepintió al instante, al perderse en las esmeraldas inescrutables. Saga la miro extrañado. – Soy medico. – dijo finalmente en un hilo de voz. – puedo ayudar a sus amigos. Por lo de la caída.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, ellos son así naturalmente. – Sakura se voltio enseguida. No había sido el peliazul quien había respondido, sino el castaño que estaba a unos pasos de ella. Paso su vista hacia el resto de los guerreros y noto, con demasiado horror, que era el centro de atención.

_Todos_ habían visto su patética escena… se quería morir.

-¿Qué estas insinuando, _strega_?

Sakura trago en seco ante la mirada encolerizada de Mascara de Muerte.

-No le hables así a Sakura-chan. – rugió Naruto colocándose rápidamente junto a ella. El tono no le había agradado para nada, aunque no entendía muy bien esa ultima palabra.

-Él tiene razón Mascara de Muerte. – dijo Shaka. – ella solo quiere ser amable.

-Pues debería empezar por quitarnos estas cuerdas, no siento mi cosmos.

Y como si las quejas del menor de los gemelos fuera una orden, la pelirosa los desato bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

-No tienes porqué obedecerlos. – le dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ellos tienen razón Sasuke-kun, además, no han hecho nada para mantenerlos atados.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, tenia la replica perfecta pero él jamás diría que el aguijonazo en el lado derecho de su pecho le tenía entumecido la mitad del cuerpo y ardía en sus venas. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, y NADIE lo iba a escuchar quejándose.

Los guerreros recién liberados movieron sus músculos entumecidos y sin que los tres Chunnins se dieran cuenta, fueron rodeados por los guerreros de Athena.

-Y bien, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Aioria cruzándose de brazos.

La actitud infantil de algunos guerreros se había transformado de golpe. El Uchiha, paso la mirada por todos ellos. La barbilla en alto, pose ligeramente despreocupada pero elegante parecían no pensar que valieran la pena defenderse, algunos los miraban de forma incluso burlona, con la armadura reluciendo ante el sol y la capa ondeando suavemente, el rostro completamente serio pero con ojos rebosantes de superioridad, hasta él que los mantenía cerrados. – que le daba un aire mas altanero que al resto. – transmitían esa sensación de saberse mejores que los demás. Y todo eso no lo pudo molestar más. A la vista del pelinegro no era más que un grupo de don-nadies, presuntuosos.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja. – Dijo Naruto sin darle tiempo a sus amigos de decir nada más. Esbozo una gran sonrisa. - El ninja más fuerte que existe. Ella es la hermosa Sakura-chan y este amargado es Sasuke-Teme-Uchiha.

Como acto reflejo, el moreno lanzo un golpe en la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Ninjas han dicho? – pregunto Milo desconcertado.

-Si ninjas. Estas en una aldea ninja que más esperabas. – respondió Sasuke ganándose no solo la mirada rencorosa de Milo, sino la del resto de los caballeros que no creían ni una palabra.

-Si, claro niñato y piensas que nos vamos a creer esa estupidez. – Mascara mortal torció su gesto en una sonrisa maligna. – veamos si en Yomutsu, estas mas dispuesto ha hablar.

El cosmos dorado del cuarto guardián comenzó a formar ondas alrededor de su dedo índice, que comenzó a ejercer una atracción casi magnética de los ninjas hacia las ondas, que aumentaban considerablemente de tamaño. Sin embargo, antes que la visita de los tres chicos al antiguo monte fuera inminente, la mano enguantada de Shaka se poso en el antebrazo de Cáncer, frenando su ataque.

-Primero deben probar sus palabras. – le dijo Shaka, volteando su rostro hacia él pero con sus ojos aun cerrados.

El italiano bufo y se cruzo nuevamente de brazos, esperando impaciente por la prueba de la que hablaba Shaka. Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, ignorantes de los poderes de los seis caballeros de Athena, le restaron importancia al suceso.

-Sasuke-kun y Naruto, dicen la verdad. – se aventuro a opinar Sakura, intentando no mostrarse tan cohibía en esa situación. Naruto asintió fuertemente apoyándola, mientras Sasuke sonría casi imperceptiblemente al fin la chica estaba actuando como él esperaba que lo hiciera. – Los podemos llevar ante Tsunade-Sama, que es la líder de la aldea. Ella podrá despejar sus dudas.

Los caballeros de Athena intercambiaron miradas que no eran muy necesarias, ya que el mensaje de aprobación de cada uno de ellos resonó en la cabeza de los demás aprobando la única alternativa sensata que hasta el momento tenían. No temían por lo desconocido que los esperaba en ese lugar, después de todo era la elite de los santos de la diosa de la guerra y habían sido entrenados para no temer a lo desconocido, además eran seis de ellos y exceptuando a los cinco caballeros de bronce; muy pocos humanos tenían alguna posibilidad contra uno de ellos y la demostración de Milo les había aclarado que los _supuestos ninjas_ no eran la excepción.

Los seis guerreros disolvieron el hermético circulo en el que tenían cautivos a los ninjas, permitiéndoles guiar la expedición hasta la Hokage. Las charlas entre ellos habían cesado, mientras marchaban solemnemente a través del bosque que servia de entrenamiento. Saga capto fugazmente la mirada de su gemelo, que iba un par de pasos atrás de él, y un segundo después la voz de su hermano se escucho con claridad a travez de su cosmos.

_-¿Qué sucede? _

_-Es el chico pelinegro_. – respondio con lentitud, sin apartar su mirada del frente. – _no debemos perderlo de vista. _

_-¿Por qué? Se ve bastante ordinario. _

_-Lo se, pero ha visto cambiar sus ojos de color hace unos instantes. Puede ser el contenedor de algún dios. _

_-¡Oh, vaya! No parece ser el típico ser puro. Aunque contigo en la lista de rencarnaciones, no parece que los dioses tengan muchas exigencias._

_-Kanon_…

_-Vale._ –la risa socarrona del menor, resonó en la cabeza de Saga haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos. – _lo vigilare._

_-Por cierto, ¿Por qué vistes la escama marina? _

La carcajada, una mezcla entre burla y picardía, del menor volvió a zumbar en su cabeza antes de obtener su respuesta.

_-No pensaras que iba a soportar la furia de nuestra diosa sin nada que me protegiera. La llame en el mismo instante en que tú convocaste a Géminis. _

_-Pero Poseidón…_

_-La devolveré en cuanto sepa donde estamos. _

Saga soltó un bufido, sabia que convencer a su hermano era un imposible y que daño ya estaba hecho no importando el tiempo que permaneciera con la armadura. Era un alivio que no estuviera en el santuario en ese momento.

* * *

Athena miraba embelesada el jardín de la doceava casa desde el templo principal. Las rosas que se extendían a ambos lados de la casa de Piscis tenían un color rojo tan intenso que llamaban la atención de cualquier habitante que estuviera cerca. Ni siquiera las rosas de su jardín eran tan bellas. Comenzó a pensar en una remodelación de este, para que también tuviera rosas blancas y rojas, mientras tarareaba una pegajosa canción que Seiya le había enseñado. Los pasos se oyeron a sus espaldas y con una gran sonrisa giro sobre sus talones.

-Señorita Athena. – saludo el caballero de la primera casa, hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

-Mi querido Mu. – respondió ella, ensanchando mas su sonrisa.

-Disculpe que la moleste, pero Aioros me ha dicho que ha mandado a algunos caballeros a una misión y quería saber si Shaka esta entre ellos.

-¿Shaka? – pregunto desconcertada. – claro que no, ¿porque haría algo así? – Mu opto por no responder, si ni siquiera ella sabia porque hacia las cosas… - Lo mas seguro es que este en su templo meditando, ya sabes pasa días enteros así.- agrego quitándole importancia y comenzando a tararear nuevamente la canción.

-Ya lo he buscado por todo el templo mi señora y no esta.

-Mu, te digo que. Esta. Meditando. – soltó exasperada. – o ¿Acaso crees que no me daría cuenta si uno de MIS caballeros no esta en MI santuario? – se dio la vuelta y contemplo sus dominios. -¿No es maravilloso que este tan calmado este lugar?

Mu asintió rápidamente. Sea cual sea el destino de la mitad de sus compañeros de orden, él no pensaba compartirlo.


End file.
